thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carson Blackwell
Hectate Morningstar, is the main character. He is the former antagonist/anti-hero of the family. Hectate is an Original Vampire and a Werewolf, making him the Original Hybrid. Hector is the biologic son of Brandon and an unnamed mother, the step-son of Mikael, the nephew of Dahlia, the younger brother to Adalyn Morningstar, Malachai Morningstar and Harrison Morningstar, as well as the uncle to Rose Morningstar. Hector is also the father of Chazarrae Morningstar and Elisabeth Morningstar, the mothers being Eva Sinclair and Katherine Gilbert. For over a thousand years, Hector had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and the moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Morningstar Doppelganger creator, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids. Hector, is primarily a member of the Morningstar Family, and an unnamed werewolf family. He is connected to the Gilbert Family, a royal werewolf family via his daughter, and a member of the Original Pack, as well as an unnamed warlock and witch family. History Hectate Morningstar ( in Greek) Брандон ,is the world's most powerful immortal alive. He is the father of Chazarrae and Elisabeth. Hectate does have a thing for Elisabeth. He is beyond protective. Hectate will kill anyone who does his child harm. Hectate is a highly powerful and authoritative warlock. He knows every spell, ritual , loophole and curse ever made. Hectate's hair color can change from Blonde to Black, making him look more like Chazarrae. Hectate's eyes only change when he is thirsty, but that is rare. Hectate is the very first Ancestral Spirit ever to walk in Los Angeles. He is the leader of the Ancestors. He has love and compassion for his daughter. Hectate is the one of the very first vampire's created by his father, and the creator of all the Los Angeles Vampires. He is the leader (more like king) of the Los Angeles Vampire Clan, which he claims to be his adoptive children. Hectate magically died with his daughter's blood in his system after he killed her enemy. This led him to becoming the second tribrid thanks to his daughter. Hectate is currently the Ancestral King. Personality Hectate is very authoritative and powerful. He Loves his youngest daughter Elisabeth more than anything or anyone. Hectate does drink Human Blood, but that is rare. He keeps his blood lust hidden by drinking alcohol. Powers and Abilities Hybrid Hectate shows incredible strength and speed being the original hybrid. Hectate is more vengeful than he was when he was just a werewolf. Werewolf Hectate is very powerful. He demonstrates unnatural werewolf strength (being an alpha) Tribrid When Hectate died with his daughter's blood he became a morally stronger tribrid. Hectate is now a warlock with magic that has been tapped by his daughter. Hectate has very strong magic like his father and older brother. Hectate's strength as a vampire has been enhanced and so has his werewolf senses. Weakness Hectate has the typical weakness of a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid Relationships * Malachai and Hectate * Harrison and Hectate * Brandon and Hectate * Eva and Hectate * Katherine and Hectate * Chazarrae and Hectate * Rose and Hectate * Lizzie and Hectate * Hectate LA Vampire Clan Trivia Category:Morningstar Family